


but it's worth making (loving might be a mistake)

by l_grace_b



Series: Working through the Unimaginable [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_grace_b/pseuds/l_grace_b
Summary: Wynonna writes a letter to her daughter.





	but it's worth making (loving might be a mistake)

My sweet Alice Michelle,

I didn't think it was possible to love something in a way that seems to freeze time and makes you forget anything and everything except for what's right in front of you. 

On the day you came into this world, that all changed for me. Sending you away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I want to keep you safe. You deserve a better life than I could ever hope to give you. You deserve to be happy. And healthy. And unafraid of the dangers that are out there. 

I can't wait for you to meet your aunt Waverly and aunt Nicole. And your uncle Jeremy. And Dolls. And Nedley. They all love you _so_ much, baby girl.

Your aunt Gus loves you, too. Just like she loves me and auntie Waverly. She'll take good care of you and teach you how to be kind and strong, just like her. Like all of us.

And we are all working really hard so that you can finally come home. So that you'll never have to face the evil that we did. So we can all be together.

I just hope that someday you can forgive me.

Your mama and daddy love you very much, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that. We'll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it wasn't enough to be completely emotionally wrecked by that finale, right?
> 
> Yes, I did cry while writing this.
> 
> Title inspired by Lee Ann Womack's "I Hope You Dance"


End file.
